


Ten Sounds John Loves To Hear On Days Like These

by Blue_Night



Series: Silent Sounds [3]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Former Deafness, Hearing Impaired John, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Wraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Sounds John Loves To Hear On Days Like These

**Author's Note:**

> This is what comes out when I'm playing around with my favorites during my lunch-break. Totally fluffy and romantic, I hope you will like it!
> 
> Dear Dulinneth, I really don't know what I would do without you! Thank you so much again!

Ten Sounds John Loves To Hear On Days Like These

The **first** sound John loves to hear is the nerve-racking noise of his alarm-clock early in the morning. Most of the people he knows would freak out if the irritating and squeaky 'beep' of his clock broke their peaceful sleep, but John loves to lie in his bed and listen to the merciless and constant 'beep' until Rodney beside him growls, switching the alarm off and turning onto his other side, falling asleep again, because for quite some time, he couldn't hear anything, even not his really loud and nerve-racking alarm-clock.

The **second** sound John loves to hear is the sound of his footsteps hammering on the ground when he's jogging through the city, taking his morning run, after his alarm-clock woke him up. His running shoes batter the ground in a steady rhythm and John loves to listen to the 'bum, bum, bum' he hears when he's running the stairs up and down. That's why he never takes his i-pod with him anymore when he runs through Atlantis every morning after waking up.

The **third** sound John loves to hear is Rodney slurping his morning coffee when they're having breakfast after his morning run, because Rodney never waits until his coffee is cool enough to actually drink it without slurping. Every other person sitting in the cafeteria gets upset when they hear these sounds, but John just sits there, grinning like a Cheshire Cat, because when he became deaf, he thought that he would never be able to hear his genius slurping his coffee again.

The **fourth** sound John loves to hear is the loud alarm sounding through the entire city because of an unexpected Gate-activation. Of course, an unexpected Gate-activation normally means something bad, but when John became deaf, lying in the infirmary of the SGC in Cheyenne Mountain, he thought that he would never return to Atlantis again to do his job there and every alarm that sounds throughout the Ancient's city tells him that he's still the military leader of Atlantis.

The **fifth** sound John loves to hear is the squeaky and annoying buzzing of flying Wraith-Darts. If anybody had told him before that he would love to listen to this terrible buzzing someday, he would have laughed disbelievingly, thinking that he or she has lost their common sense, but every Dart-buzzing he hears reminds him of the simple fact that he's back where he belongs - in Pegasus.

The **sixth** sound John loves to hear is the shouting voice of his genius complaining that it always has to be him to save their asses and find a way back to the city before they all will be killed by the Wraith, the Genii, some bugs or beasts that exist only in Pegasus or some kind of alien technology John activated by “accident”. After so many of those, Rodney isn’t so sure they were accidents anymore versus John just wanting to see what each “shiny button” was capable of and John truly loves to hear his incredible genius telling him off.

The **seventh** sound John loves to hear is Teyla Emagan's beautiful voice singing a lullaby to her son Torren. On days like these ones, after fighting against some cheeky Wraith and running for his life back to the Gate, there's nothing more calming and comforting than listening to the Athosian woman singing a lullaby for her little son.

The **eighth** sound John loves to hear is the sound of the hot water-stream of the shower in their quarters in Atlantis drumming on their backs, washing away the dirt and the sweat after days like these. Before he became deaf, he never really listened to this sound, but now, when he's standing under the hot stream with Rodney in his arms, he always finds it amazing how different it sounds when the water drums on Rodney's back instead of his own.

The **ninth** sound John loves to hear actually is not one single sound, but many different sounds. When John is lying in their bed after days like these, making love to his incredible boyfriend who managed to save their asses once more, he's always fascinated by how vocal Rodney McKay is without saying a single word. Every time they make love, Rodney surprises him with his moans, groans and gasps, his cries and purrs; and the most wonderful sound John loves to pull from his beloved genius is the silent grunt he lets out when John has truly satisfied him.

The **tenth** sound John loves to hear on days like these is the silent and steady snoring of his incredible and genius boyfriend, who has saved their lives once again, when he has fallen asleep, happily and truly satisfied. When John became deaf, he thought that he would never return to Atlantis again and never get the chance to win Rodney's heart; and for John, there's nothing more wonderful in this world than to hold the love of his life in his arms, watching him dream and listening to his silent snoring until he falls asleep himself.


End file.
